In Too Deep
by NinjagoZ
Summary: Takes place at the final battle. When Cole helps Zane up, he isn't sure how to feel anymore. He suddenly turns into a legend, and remembers who he really is: A prince under the family name of Aguirre. However, an ancient evil family is awakened, the Zephirs. Will Zane claim his birthright in time, and make the ninja his elites before the Zephirs take it for themselves? An AU fic.


**This was an idea I had. What if Julien only put Zane back together, not built him from scratch? If Zane was actually the- NO! I can't spoil EVERYTHING! Hahahahahaha! Goodbye, now to show you. Takes place at the ending of the end of season 3, where they defeat the Overlord. ZaneWalker came up with themuseum idea.**

The Ninja were all celebrating their victory, pulling each other out of the dirt. Cole helps Zane to his feet, and embraces his closest friend happily. Zane had been brave to turn around and fend off foes who were stronger or faster than he was.

"Brother!" Zane laughs to his friend, before feeling a prickle in his chest. This is what it feels like to love, being happy and scared all at once?

Cole giggles, "Come here, ya tin can!" Cole secretly sheds a tear, in such a way that only Zane ever knew he cried a single drop.

Zane suddenly pushes Cole away, and he is freaking out for some reason. He is continuing to step back slowly, holding his arms at shoulder level, and stares at his feet. The clothes he wore we're glowing, and sparks were appearing around him as if he was captive to a magical spell.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Zane gasps, before his feet lift off the ground, and the sparks grow brighter and brighter, until Zane cannot be seen anymore. When the sparks vanish, on the ground, standing tall yet leaning a fraction forwards, was a new man.

It was Zane, only it wasn't... Him. The white ninja wore a white shirt with a ton of gold detailing around the collar, which exposed some of his chest, and the cuffs. He wore a pair of white breeches with pockets, the kind you'd wear for riding a horse. He had on a circlet headpiece of beaten gold with a smooth, round diamond. His hair was a lot longer, down to his waist, braided to signify his honor.

He had a serene, nonchalant look on his face, with a whisper of anger, or worry, everywhere else.

"Zane...?" Asks Sensei Wu, not sure if this was actually his apprentice.

Zane smiles in a manner that makes the guys upset. It was a crooked smile that conveyed a feeling of anxiety and worry. He tells his master, "I'm here.

"Cole, Kai, Jay, Lloyd. It appears that I was merely REBUILT by Dr. Julien, which is still an impressive feat." Zane tells them, trying to look nonchalant again to no avail.

Cole asks, "Dude, w... Who were you, and why do you have a ponytail? And what's with that weird white eagle?"

Zane smiles as he used to, at ease and comforted. He informs them, "It turns out I'm one of the Aguirre family."

"Eheheh... Who?" Jay laughs nervously.

Zane explains, "The Aguirre family are the ancient rulers of Ninjago, a very proud and kind family of royals who represents themselves with the eagle. However, the 7th generation's queen was sterile. They had no successor to the throne, and if the monarchs weren't Aguirre, then it was Markhus family, who would be close enough to being executed." Zane shudders.

"Okay, so what you just said is that you are a prince, then." Kai states. When Zane nods, Kai raises an eyebrow.

Zane admits, "I probably sound like I'm insane."

"If you hadn't magically turned into a prince, then yeah, you would already be in the loony bin." Cole tells Zane with a quick, sharp laugh.

The guys all head back to the bounty after Sensei gives them a certain look, as if to signal to leave so he would be able to speak with Dr. Julien.

Zane rips out a blade from thin air, and holds it out as the boys walk back. It was a silver blade with a handle make from platinum, silver, and the edges were atherium, a strange white metal that cannot be physically touched, and can only slice other Atherian metals, which is why there is a platinum blade beneath that.

"Wow, Zane! That blade is pretty nice!" Jay compliments, actually startling Zane. The white ninja drops the blade, and it disappears.

Cole asks, "Dude, are you okay? You jumped."

Zane shakes his head, as if to clear it of fog. He sighs, "E-excuse my odd behavior, my dear friends, my mind is... Elsewhere."

Kai gives him a worried look, and lightly touches his shoulder, as if to comfort Zane's problems and fight his fears.

Zane asks, "Can we go to the museum for a little while? I mean, last time, we didn't even get to look at anything due to the Serpentine issue."

"Well, why not? Let's get going!" Kai answers, hitting the ground running. The others follow behind him, happy to oblige with their friend.

As soon as they arrive and pay their fee, Zane is heading towards the Ancient Ninjago section, where the well-preserved paintings were kept. They pass by a statue of a few men and women, all of which are beautiful.

Then Zane stops in front of a painting.

On the left, there was a redhead who was obviously 6 feet tall. The man had wide blue eyes, and his red hair was streaked with white. He had a very clean face, with no whiskers or stubbles. He had on gilded armor. He also had smile lines on his face, and his expression was admiration. Underneath him was a plaque, this one reading, "Davon Aguirre".

On the right, there was a pale blonde woman wearing a circlet of platinum with a ruby gemstone. She had green eyes, and she had no imperfections on her face and no grey hair. She wore a beautiful, pale blue dress with silver detailings. Her plaque had the name "Kathleen Aguirre" on it.

Then, in the middle, was a young boy, taller that the woman, but shorter than the man. He had his long pale blonde hair in a braid, and the uniform Zane was now wearing. The plaque merely read, "_ Aguirre".

The tour guide talking about the painting explained, "Kathleen and Davon supposedly built a robot to be their child, as Kathleen was unable to bear children, and Davon loved her too much to find a new queen. His existence is very questionable, and some rumors claim Zane Julien is actually the missing Aguirre."

Zane felt ill. He was a legend, a mere myth to the eyes of historians. And yet, here he was, staring at a painted mirror. He is easily noticed, and Zane is soon swamped with questions.

"Zane Julien, are you actually Zane Aguirre?" "Do you have royal heritage?" "Does the name Davon ring any bells?"

"Yes, yes, Davon was my father, now enough questions!" Zane barks, backing away from the crowd of historians and archeologists who are pressing into his business.

"When did Kathleen fall ill with the plague?" "Was Davon actually murdered?" "Who won the Aether War?" "How did King Davon come in contact with any atherium?" "Which of the duo built you?" " Did-"

Zane yells as loud as he can, "SHUT UP!"


End file.
